Recently, as a magnetic tape conveyance apparatus is miniaturized and made higher in density, a mechanism of conveying a magnetic tape to a magnetic head has become more complex. Consequently, the magnetic tape conveyance apparatus has a problem of taking much time to convey the magnetic tape. To achieve a higher density of data recorded in the magnetic tape, a magnetic material applied on the magnetic tape has been improved and changed. The conveyance apparatus is preferably configured so that the magnetic tape can be abutted on the magnetic head by contact friction appropriate for the magnetic material applied on the magnetic tape.
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 63-79263) discloses a magnetic tape conveyance method. In an apparatus disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, to set a state where a magnetic head can read or write a magnetic tape, a reader block of a magnetic tape cartridge is conveyed to a machine reel by a sub-arm. In the apparatus, the magnetic tape stretched between the magnetic tape cartridge and the machine reel is guided to a disposing position of the magnetic head by a main tension arm.
Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3137776) discloses a magnetic tape apparatus that can perform a sure loading or unloading operation of a magnetic tape. In the apparatus disclosed in the Patent Literature 2, the magnetic tape connected between a supply reel and a take-up reel is conveyed to a position of a magnetic head by two movable guide rollers.
However, in the magnetic tape conveyance method disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, the mechanism of conveying the magnetic tape to the position where the magnetic tape can be read or written by the magnetic head is achieved by the sub-arm and the main tension arm. In the conveyance mechanism disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, arm movement goes through two steps. In other words, in the conveyance mechanism, places (areas) where the two steps can be performed are necessary due to unvariable moving distances of two types of arms. Tension of the magnetic tape is not able to be maintained so well that the magnetic tape may be cut.
Further, in the magnetic tape apparatus disclosed in the Patent Literature 2, the two movable guide rollers are necessary, and a mechanism of simultaneously operating the two guide rollers by one motive force is necessary. As a result, the number of components for the tape conveyance apparatus itself increases, thus creating a problem of a complex structure.